


Bets, bickering & babies

by tinypeckers



Series: One mommy, two daddies and a whole lot of fun. [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine that Person B of your OT3 is expecting. The three have decided to keep the other parent’s identity a surprise for after the birth. In the meantime, Persons A and C make a bet: the one who turns out to be the other parent will receive a certain amount of money (or whatever else you want) from the other person. Person B is either annoyed or amused by their antics.<br/>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/103907931913/imagine-that-person-b-of-your-ot3-is-expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets, bickering & babies

It wasn’t planned, that was for sure, but that didn’t mean they weren’t excited for it. Lindsay’s stomach swelled with pride. She caught her reflection in the bathroom one morning and smiled. The red head ran a hand over her stomach. It was firmer than her stomach had been before. Lindsay still couldn’t get over the feeling. But she’d suffer through all the morning sickness, back aches and strange cravings for the life that grew inside of her. Lindsay let out a surprised giggle when she felt the baby kick beneath her fingers.

“Someone’s excited today.” Lindsay mused aloud. It was almost as if it had understood her and Lindsay laughed again when it kicked more insistently.

 

 

“What are you laughing about?” Gavin inquired as he brushed past Lindsay to get into the bathroom. He had no qualms about whether he was invading her privacy, having neglected to knock, nor did he care about what she saw of him. As Gavin unzipped his trousers and freed himself to use the toilet Lindsay realised she’d seen a lot more than this before. Thus the result of her stomach, though perhaps it wasn’t his.

“The baby is kicking.” Lindsay told him as she finally reached for her toothbrush. It had been what she came in here to do after all.

“Really?” Gavin cried excitedly, “Let me feel!” Gavin insisted as he reached out to do just that.

“Wait!” Lindsay all but screeched, “Wash your hands first you filthy bastard.” She scolded as she shimmied away from Gavin’s outstretched hand.

“Oh, right.” Gavin mumbled. He hurried to finish peeing and clean his hands so that he could touch.

 

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes as Gavin excitedly cupped her belly. He was a little rougher than she would have liked but he wasn’t in danger of harming the baby. Lindsay watched with her toothbrush in her mouth. Gavin waited for a moment before his eyes widened and he squealed happily.

“He kicked! Grisham kicked!” Gavin told her. Lindsay nodded.

“I know, I felt it. Also Gavin, we don’t know if it’s a he yet and for the fifth time – we’re not naming our child Grisham.” Lindsay said through a mouthful of foam. Gavin huffed and shrugged.

“You’ll come around.” He told her matter-of-factly.

“I can tell you I’ll do nothing of the sort.” Lindsay replied. Gavin childishly stuck his tongue out at her before he left the bathroom.

 

 

“Michael, Michael!” Gavin yelled as he went to find his boyfriend. Michael was relaxed upon the sofa. He’d been ready long before both his partners and had decided to make himself as useless as possible by playing video games.

“What is it, Gavvers?” Michael replied cheerily. He groaned as Gavin leapt into his lap. The Brit was all limbs and Michael had to fight to untangle his arms from them.

“My baby kicked.” Gavin beamed proudly. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“ _Your_ baby?” Michael questioned.

“Of course Michael, it’s got to be mine.” Gavin insisted.

“She’s my wife, I think it’d be mine.” Michael reminded him. Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well you’re not the only one who bangs her innit? ‘Sides, she’s my girlfriend.” Gavin grinned.

“If I recall, she bangs you more than you bang her.” Michael teased. Gavin gasped.

 

 

“Boys!” Lindsay called as she finally waddled into the room. She could hear them bickering from the bathroom. Both her partners’ heads turned to face her. “Enough, it doesn’t matter who the biological father is – you’re both going to be on diaper duty.” Lindsay reminded them. To her satisfaction, Gavin gagged at the mere thought. Michael was as sympathetic as he could be. He rubbed his boyfriend’s back soothingly and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead when the Brit nestled against his chest.

“I don’t think Gavin could handle wiping my baby’s bum.” Michael told Lindsay as she smirked.

“It’s my baby.” Gavin mumbled as he was coddled.

“It’s both of yours now c’mon, we’ll be late to work.”

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael and Gavin didn’t stop bickering about it, even at work.

“It just makes sense, yeah? I banged her around the right time.” Gavin explained as Michael heaved a deep sigh. They were eating their lunch together at their desks, both being too lazy to move.

“So did I, Gavin. I’m pretty sure it’s mine.” Michael reiterated. Gavin glared at him.

“Well if you’re so sure, let’s make a bet yeah?” Gavin challenged.

“What’s the prize?” Michael replied calmly. He wanted a good reward when the baby turned out to be his.

“The loser is on diaper duty for the first week.” Gavin said. Michael laughed.

“Are you sure you can handle that, Gav? Newborn poo is really, really disgusting and sloppy.” Michael drawled out. Gavin fought to not gag and failed.

“Yeah, well,” Gavin began with watery eyes, “It’s not me whose going to be doing it.” Gavin said confidently.

“If you say so.” Michael said as he swivelled his chair around. “But let’s raise the stakes.”

 

 

“What’re you thinking?” Gavin had perked up again. He liked taking things from Michael. It wasn’t very often he got the opportunity to (A lie, really – Gavin just lost their bets a lot. But he was confident this time.) Michael smirked.

“Loser also has to pay the other $100.” Michael said smoothly.

“Michael, are you really ready to lose that much money?” Gavin teased.

“No but I think I’m ready to take that much money from you.” Michael retorted.

“We’ll see, little boy – we’ll see.” Gavin said. He tried to make it look mysterious but he only served to make it look like he was pushing out a fart.

“Nice face, Gavin.” Michael joked.

“You weren’t complaining last night when you were kissing it. In fact, I recall you saying how cute it was.” Gavin reminded his boyfriend. Michael reminded himself not to compliment Gavin as often so that his head wouldn’t grow any bigger.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“What are you two all smiley about? This morning you were bickering.” Lindsay pointed out as they made their way home. She’d made her boys take her to a fancy restaurant because she fancied seafood. Lindsay regretted that decision now.

“Nothing, we’ve just settled out differences.” Michael explained.

“Oh, so you’ve stopped caring about who the biological father is?” Lindsay questioned. That wasn’t like her boys at all. They were stubborn and competitive.

“No, we just made a bet about it now.” Gavin told his girlfriend as he took her hand. He was in the back alongside her and had been massaging her sore feet a moment ago. Lindsay glared at him to get back to it. Gavin got the hint. Lindsay’s features softened when he returned to his task.

“What are you betting for?” Lindsay dared to ask.

“The loser is on diaper duty for the first week and owes the winner $100.” Michael explained.

 

 

Lindsay scoffed at the both of them. They were ridiculous but she loved her boys.

“Oh, so being the biological father of your child isn’t reward enough?” Lindsay asked.

“That’s just a bonus.” Gavin said with a firm nod. Lindsay swatted at his shoulder for his rudeness.

“You’re both terrible.” Lindsay muttered. She found the situation a little amusing but was a little annoyed that their baby had been the premise for one of their stupid bets.

“What? We’re both going to be its daddies anyway, it’s just something to hold over the other if we’re the biological father.” Michael told Lindsay.

“Wait, so you don’t care who the father is after all?” Lindsay asked, perplexed.

“Of course not, even if it looks like Michael it’s still my baby.” Gavin said.

“Yeah and if it has a giant nose like Gavin’s, I’ll still take care of it like my own.” Michael said proudly as Gavin squawked at the insult.

 

 

“Good because no matter who wins the bet, you’re both on diaper duty because I’ll need all the rest I can get.” Lindsay said.

“What? That’s not fair!” Gavin cried out in outrage. Lindsay rolled her eyes at him.

“You can tell me what is and isn’t fair when you’ve carried the damn baby in your stomach for nine months.” Lindsay snapped. Gavin grew quiet. “This baby is a fat one.” Lindsay guessed.

“Oh, it’s probably not fat. It must be Gavin’s, the nose is weighing it down.” Michael taunted.

“Michael!” Gavin whined.

“Oh hush, I’m kidding.” Michael retorted. Lindsay ignored them both. She didn’t care who the biological father was – Lindsay couldn’t think of any one better to raise a child with.


End file.
